Twin Dragon A sudden Storm Of Love
by anime-chick7000
Summary: Kuno falls in love with Longco


Twin Dragons by Chase Burdine  
  
Two kids in front of a house  
  
Longco: I hope I see you again someday Tacchi  
  
Kuno: but why do you have to go away  
  
Longco: I told you I have to go on a training journey with my pop  
  
Kuno: but.. Genma: Come on it's time to go Longco: Ok, here The little girl thew a long wooden sword to him. Kuno: A bekken but.. Longco: I made it for you to remember me by Ranma: Come on Long Longco: Ok  
  
Long ran to the car Tacchi ran after her  
  
Kuno: Please don't go PLEASE Kuno: nnnnnnnooooooo Kuno woke up from his childhood dream while breathing heavily Kuno: Just a dream Sasuki: Master Kuno it's time to awake Kuno: Ok Sasuki (Sasuki walked away then Kuno looked at the bekken that the little girl from his past gave him) someday  
  
The next day Kuno was walking down the street to shop a little when he heard yelling behind him. Longco: Ranma I'm gonna get you (holding a bekken in her hands) Ranma: Not in a million years Sis It was Ranma and Longco having another fight; obviously Ranma did something wrong. As Ranma was running he spotted Kuno and then jumped on his head.  
  
Ranma: Yo upperclassmen Kuno it's been a while  
  
Kuno: Ranma Souto.. Before Kuno could finish Longco jumped into the air holding her bekken high in the air. Longco: Ranma prepare to die But before Longco could hit Ranma he jumped out of the way and instead of hitting Ranma she hit Kuno knocking him out cold. Longco: Oh man, Oh man Ranma: Well Longco it looks like you have your hands full so I'll be on my way (and with that he took off) Longco: Ranma get back here (she gave up and looked at Kuno) I guess I should take you to Dr. Tofu (then Longco picked up Kuno and headed to Dr. Tofu's  
  
While Kuno was knocked out he had another dream about that little girl from his past. The little girl was humming a song in a field of flowers making a flower necklace while Kuno stood behind a tree staring at the little girl. He awoke to see that he was in a doctor's office lying on one of the beds. Then he heard the same song coming from behind him; it was Longco sitting in a chair a sleep humming the same song. Kuno was trying to figure out who she was because he hadn't seen her around here before yet she looked familiar. Then Dr. Tofu came in. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- Dr. Tofu: Oh! Kuno you are up. How does your head feel? Kuno: Fine, oh by the way who is she. Dr. Tofu: Oh that's Longco. I guess she fell asleep. I'm not surprised. She was looking after you all night. She felt that it was her fault that you were knocked out so she took care of you while I was caring to other patients. Kuno: Oh Dr. Tofu: Well its kind of late you should stay here for the night Kuno: OK (then Dr. Tofu got two blankets out then put one on Longco and gave one to Kuno then left the room) Before he went to bed Kuno took an other look at Longco then saw the image of the little girl flash in front of his eyes.  
  
Kuno: Uh. Could she be.?  
  
Then he went to bed. The next day Kuno woke up to find Longco was gone. He ran down stares to see if she was there but the only one there was Dr. Tofu making some tea. Kuno: Were is she Dr. Tofu: You mean Longco she went to school Kuno: Oh. I wanted to thank her (then Kuno realized something) Oh man I'm gonna be late for school (then he ran out the door)  
  
When he got to school he ran as fast as he could to his class. Ms. Hotori: Mr. Kuno you're late Kuno: Pardon me Ms. Hotori but I sleeped in this morning Ms. Hotori: Ok well anyway we have a new student (she then looked at the door and called to someone) you my come in now (then someone came in when Kuno saw her he gasped. It was Longco. She stepped to the front) everyone this is Longco Soutome. You might know her brother Ranma Soutome dose anyone have any questions for her A student: You know you and Ranma kind of look the same Longco: Well Ranma and me are twins An other student: Then why are you in this grade when Ranma is a grade lower Longco: because when I was in junior high I skipped a grade An other student: what are some of your hobbies Longco: Kendo, Marshal arts, Video games, Movies, Anime, and Music  
  
An other student: what are some of your likes and dislikes  
  
Longco: Food, Fooly Cooly, shopping, red, and Tekken, and my dislikes are Tofu, spiders, GOB, and Brittany Spires Mrs. Hotori: OK now Longco how about you sit next to Nabiki Ok (then Longco went over and sat next to Nabiki which is also in front of Kuno) now everyone open your text books to page 155 OK As Mrs. Hotori was teaching the class Nabiki glanced over at Kuno who was staring right at Longco then she had an idea.  
  
At lunch that day Longco ate lunch with Akane, Yuko, and Atari  
  
Yuko: So Longco how was your first day here Longco: Cool (she said as she was eating her brownie pudding delight) Akane: Longco how can you eat that stuff Longco: it's good Mean while on the roof Kuno was thinking about Longco and the little girl from his past while staring at Longco while she was eating lunch.  
  
After school Kuno went to kendo practice. Kuno: Come on men put some back in to it Guy 1: Man how are we sapost to practice with him barking orders like that Guy 2: I know and he's not even practicing with us  
  
Suddenly two girls walked in it was Longco and Akane  
  
Kuno: Hello what do I owe this visit Longco: I would like to tri out for the kendo team please Kuno: are you sure you might get heart Longco: wha. why you how about you put your money ware you mouth is and fight me Akane: Longco Kuno: Ha, vary well if you can defeat me you can become the new captain Longco: ok (then Longco took her bekkon out) lets go Kuno: vary well then angered With that they started fighting. After 2min. Of fighting Kuno thout he was going to win this mach but then Longco used an attack that he knew and right when she used it he froze because he saw the image of the girl from his past. Then Kuno was knocked out cold again by Longco's sword. Longco had won. Everyone cheered. Kendo Dude: That was awesome Kendo Dude2: Finely a chap. with skill Akane: That was great Longco Longco: He was no mach for me but I can't help but feel sorry for him. I know he'll be vice. Chap. OK With that they left Kuno on the floor. Then Nabiki walked in. Nabiki: Oh. For pete's sake. Hay Kuno baby wake up. Hay Kuno. Kuno woke up to see everyone was gone. Kuno: Where did everyone go? Nabiki: They dropped out of sight. Kuno: I can't believe she best me in battle. Me the Blue Thunder of Furinkin High School. Nabiki: That's Longco for ya. Kuno: You know her? Nabiki: Ya. She's like a sister. She has a pigtail and wears Chinese clothes right. Nabiki looked over at Kuno who started writing a letter. Kuno: If she thinks that she can humiliate the great Kuno and simply walk away me thinks she thinks is wrongly indeed Bah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Later that day Longco was playing video games with Ranma as usual. Akane was watching them play and cheering Longco on as usual then Nabiki came in. Akane: Hay Nabiki Nabiki: Hay. Who's winning? Akane: Longco as usual. Nabiki: Any way I have a message for Long.. Ranma: Nooo. Say it. Longco: Say what do you mean. Ranma: And here we go Longco: I won, I won, I won which means you're a loser, You're a loser, you're a loser Ranma: That's it Ranma started chasing Longco a round the room. Longco then puled out a mallet and hit Ranma knocking him out cold. Then Longco glanced over at Nabiki. Longco: Oh. Hay Nabiki Nabiki: Here Nabiki then handed the letter to Longco. Longco: What's this Nabiki: A letter from Kuno Akane: Hurry up and read it Longco: Dear, Longco Soutome please come to the 2nd field of Furinkin High School today at 5:36 p.m. Akane: Sounds like a challenge Nabiki: You know Kuno is a real swore loser he's out for blood Longco then thought for a sec.  
  
At 5:36 p.m. Longco: He's late and he's the one who picked the time and everything what a loser Then someone a peered in the distance it was Kuno. Kuno: It is I Tachiwalki Kuno who has beckoned you to me Longco: You just don't learn do you pal anyway wear's that stick your always waving a round Kuno: I have no need for it Longco: Pretty confident an't ya Kuno: Confident enough to give you this Then Kuno Through something to Longco. When Longco caught it, it ended up being a bouquet of red roses. Longco then looked at Kuno Who was now walking off but turned a round for one minute. Kuno: Longco I love you Longco was shocked. Kuno's words echoed through out the field. Longco then dropped to the ground staring into space. 


End file.
